warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Jayfeather is helping Briarlight with her strengthening exercises, dropping a pebble farther and farther away from her nest to let her reach for it. He then checks her spine again, feeling her muscles and fur before and beyond the break. Briarlight boasts about being able to climb trees someday at the rate she's going. Meanwhile, Jayfeather mentally searches for Mothwing, but cannot probe her mind. He leaves camp alone, but Lionblaze asks to go with him. Jayfeather says no, though the warrior tells him that if he doesn't come back by sunset, he will come looking for him. :Jayfeather crosses the WindClan border, and meets Onestar. The leader looks calm, and asks him where he is going. Jayfeather replies that he is going to see Mothwing, but Onestar remarks that he thought the medicine cats no longer saw each other. The gray tabby tells him that it is StarClan's wish, not his. Onestar is surprised, and wonders whether Jayfeather would disobey their ancestors. The blind tom says he would, and does not apologize for it. He mistakenly angers the WindClan leader by trying to warn him about the Dark Forest, noting that he should look for unusual behavior amongst his warriors. However, Onestar argues that all his warriors are all loyal, before watching Jayfeather leave. :Jayfeather finally arrives in RiverClan, and is confronted by Beetlewhisker, Troutstream, and Mintfur. Beetlewhisker tells Jayfeather that he is not a medicine cat anymore, and should therefore leave. Mintfur tells the two bristling toms that Mistystar should decide whether he could talk to Mothwing. The four cats cross the river using a large fallen tree, and Jayfeather, suddenly wishing that Lionblaze had come with him, is confronted again by Heronpaw and Rushtail, who silences her apprentice when he complains. Mothwing comes to him, and turns Willowshine away when she tries to join in the conversation. The golden tabby tells Jayfeather that faith is getting in the way of their Clans' minds, and asks him what to do. They talk some more, until Mistystar tells Jayfeather that he needs to leave. Mothwing volunteers to talk to the other medicine cats as he goes, escorted by Reedwhisker, Hollowflight, Minnowtail, and Beetlewhisker. :After leaving RiverClan territory, Jayfeather discovers that he is too far inland to get home safely. Muttering, he begins to travel towards the lake. Suddenly, Jayfeather is attacked by Tigerstar , Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost, who bite his tail and slash his muzzle with their claws. Terrified, Jayfeather fights back, only to have the Dark Forest cats disappear before he can hurt them. Confused, he is found by a WindClan patrol including Owlwhisker, Nightcloud, and Gorsetail, who think he has gotten caught on a thornbush. After rescuing him, Crouchpaw and Nightcloud are wary of the medicine cat, thinking that he killed Flametail. They are silenced by Gorsetail, who tells him that he needs their help, no matter who he is. :As the WindClan patrol returns Jayfeather to ThunderClan, Nightcloud and Crouchpaw set off to hunt, while Owlwhisker and Gorsetail stay with Jayfeather on the way to the ThunderClan camp. They are met by Mousefur and Purdy, who originally think WindClan is invading. Firestar is angry, telling Jayfeather that he is no longer a medicine cat. Jayfeather sulks to his den as the WindClan patrol leaves, and Brightheart tells him uncertainly that she is expecting kits again. He snaps at her twice, noting that this is a bad time to raise a litter. Jayfeather leaves her shocked and angry at his tone, and the she-cat wonders why he isn't happy. Briarlight, however, is thrilled at the news. When the brown she-cat asks Jayfeather what was going on, he tucks his nose under his paw and falls asleep with weariness. Characters Major }} Minor *Lionblaze *Whitewing *Thornclaw *Sorreltail *Ferncloud *Daisy *Lilykit *Seedkit *Onestar *Beetlewhisker *Troutstream *Mintfur *Heronpaw *Rushtail *Mistystar *Willowshine *Mothwing *Hollowflight *Minnowtail *Reedwhisker *Brokenstar *Hawkfrost *Tigerstar *Owlwhisker *Nightcloud *Gorsetail *Crouchpaw *Purdy *Mousefur *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Brightheart }} Mentioned *Sol *Dawnpelt *Flametail *Littlecloud *Kestrelflight }} Mistakes *Reedwhisker is mistakenly called Reedfeather. Notes and references de:Die letzte Hoffnung/Kapitel 7 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Last Hope